The Truth Shall Set You Free
by DanDJohnMLover
Summary: Christa Sullivan has made many mistakes throughout her life, but this recent one tops them all. What happens when she confronts the man she caused it with, Dean Ambrose? And what happens when she tells her boyfriend that mistake she's kept secret from him for months? Dean Ambrose/OC/Rob Terry Warning: Story contains sexual content! Don't like, don't read!
1. The Mistake and Regret

Hey guys! Look! It's another WWE story! ...Okay, it may not look like a WWE story in most of this first chapter, but it is one nonetheless. I started this a few days ago and I took a break from it due to trying to catch up on one of my other stories. But I took a break on that story tonight to finish this chapter up.

This is basically an origin story, an origin story of my newest wrestler/OC couple. My friend Angelgirl16290 and I created a new couple via PM and I figured out a bit of an... interesting way for them to get together. I decided to write a story about how this particular couple got together. This won't be a long story, probably only four or five chapters long. **There will also be some sexual content in this story (there WILL be a Lemon sometime in here!) as well as possibly sensitive material.**

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story, but please heed the warnings I mentioned!

Christa, Sarah, Chris, and Curtis belong to me and Joslin and Chelsea belong to Angelgirl16290. I do not own any WWE/TNA Superstar mentioned!

* * *

**The Truth Shall Set You Free**

**Chapter 1: The Mistake and Regret**

_You're only as sick as your secrets, but the truth shall set you free. The truth is the truth. That's all you can do is live with it. _-"Repentance" by Dream Theater

_TNA Slammiversary, June 15, 2014_

The opening match for Slammiversary just ended and Christa Sullivan sat in her locker room, cleaning off her Menagerie clown makeup after her and the rest of the group went out with Crazzy Steve for the X Division title ladder match. Once every bit of makeup was cleaned off, Christa looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, pushing her black and green hair back.

"You all right, love?" A British accent was heard coming into the room. Walking in was Christa's boyfriend "The Freak" Rob Terry as well as fellow Menagerie member.

Shortly after Christa debuted in Impact in 2011, she started dating Tommy Mercer, known by his ring name of Crimson. Their relationship was going great until Christa was put into an onscreen relationship with Rob back when he was with Robbie E. Tommy accused her of cheating on him with Rob, which was not true and Christa even admitted that she was not. Then right before Tommy was released from Impact, Christa and Tommy broke up and shortly after she did actually start a real relationship with Rob. The two have been together for a year now and everything has been going okay… or so Rob thought.

"I'm okay, Rob." Christa responded, although obviously not sounding okay.

"I can tell something is up, love." Rob tried convincing her. "If there's something wrong, you can tell me." Rob noticed a change in his girlfriend's behavior during these past few months. Normally Christa was a happy girl, always perverted making dirty comments, and loved to hang out with him. Although these past few months, Rob saw that she wasn't as happy as she normally was. She was hardly even hanging out with him anymore. Whenever he asked her if she was okay, she'd just tell him nothing was wrong and to leave her alone.

"Rob, I'm fine. I just feel a little under the weather is all." Christa lied. Rob shrugged and walked out of the room, not wanting to bother her.

Truth was, Christa wasn't fine at all and it kept getting worse and worse for weeks. You see, Christa was a girl that always got into trouble. She wasn't a bad parented girl or a rebel to her parents, she just… never really thought things through throughout her life; always taking risks without thinking about them first. She has made many mistakes in her life that she's not proud of, but about six months ago… she made another mistake, a mistake she'd forever regret.

Christa sighed and looked down at her stomach, which was developing a baby bump. Yes, Christa was pregnant and it's the reason why she hasn't wrestled for a few months. She was five months into the pregnancy and when Rob heard she was pregnant, he was happy for her, he was going to be a father. There was only one problem, a big problem… the baby wasn't Rob's.

Christa could feel herself nearing towards tears as she thought back to when this mess all began.

_**~Flashback, January 20**__**th**__**, 2014~**_

"_Christa, don't do this! This is not a good idea!" Rob warned Christa on the phone._

"_Rob, I'm just going to talk with Joslin backstage during the show and then I'll be out of there." Christa tried assuring him. Christa was currently in the arena where WWE Monday Night Raw was taking place. Why was she at WWE? She wanted to talk to her former friend Joslin Neidhart about joining the Total Divas._

"_Don't do it, Christa! I have this feeling that something bad will happen to you!" Rob worried._

"_Rob, just let me do this. I'll be fine. I'll get out before anything bad happens." Christa coaxed him. _

_Rob gave up and sighed, "All right, but be careful." He told Christa he loved her and hung up. _

_Christa snuck backstage and headed her way to Joslin's locker room. She got in front of the door and took a deep breath before lightly knocking._

"_Come in." Joslin's voice was heard behind the door. Christa opened the door and revealed herself. Joslin looked surprised at seeing her there. "What are you doing here?"_

_Christa and Joslin used to be best friends. They met in 2012 when Christa went with her friend Sarah Veerthorne to WWE Raw one night so she could meet up with some old friends. Christa met Joslin when she got lost in the arena and since those two had a lot in common and a similar personality, they became friends almost immediately. It lasted until the second season of Total Divas started when Joslin was announced as a cast member. All of Joslin's friends who didn't like that show stopped talking to her and Christa was one of them. After some thinking however, Christa decided to talk to her about it._

"_Joslin, we need to talk." Christa asked. "Please don't take this the wrong way. But why the heck did you join Total Divas?"_

"_Christa, please don't start." Joslin groaned._

"_I just want to know, Joslin." Christa said, trying to stay calm. "Are you joining it because Nattie is a part of it?"_

"_I don't want to talk about this, Christa!" Joslin shouted._

_A thought clicked in Christa's head, "You're joining them because you think you're not getting enough screen time, are you?"_

"_Christa…" Joslin groaned._

"_Think about it, Joslin. I think you're jealous because you can't wait to get more screen time." Christa said. "I've seen it in your eyes whenever you go out with Chelsea or any of the other girls."_

"_Shut up, Christa!" Joslin shouted in Christa's face._

"_If that's not the case Joslin, then why are you joining that stupid reality show?" Christa asked._

"_I can do whatever I want! Don't tell me what I can or cannot do, bitch!" Joslin shouted._

"_Oh, you're calling me a bitch?" Christa asked. "Because I've been informed by all of your former friends that since you joined Total Divas, you've become a real bitch. And that's saying something."_

_That's when Joslin went closer to Christa and SLAPPED her hard in the face. After a few seconds, Joslin then launched herself and Christa and grabbed her by the hair, pulling at it. Christa screamed as she tried to fight back. _

_Security guards down the hall heard the commotion and ran into the room and broke those two up. They began pulling Christa out of the ring._

"_GET OUT AND STAY OUT, BITCH! OUR FRIENDSHIP IS OVER!" Joslin yelled as Christa was escorted out of the building._

_Once outside, Christa was extremely angry, not believing that she just lost her friend for real. Her cell phone rang at the right time and she answered it with a shout. "What?!" _

"_Whoa! What happened, love? You sound angry." Rob asked on the other line._

"_Oh Rob, it's you." Christa calmed down. She sighed and answered, "We got into a fight and I had to be escorted out of the building."_

"_This is what I was warning you about, Christa!" Rob exclaimed. "I told you not to do it, that something bad would happen! But you did it anyway! You really need to start thinking about your actions more, Christa, because you just keep getting yourself into trouble!"_

_Christa began to cry hearing him yell at her. Instead of comforting her, her boyfriend was shoving her mistake down her throat. Rob heard her crying and after a few seconds lowered his voice, "Love, I- I'm sorry…"_

"_Go to hell, Rob Terry!" Christa shouted with tears in her eyes as she hung up. She sat down on the ground and cried, regretting what she did. Rob was a good man to her, but whenever she did something wrong, even if it was just a small thing, he'd shove it down her throat every time, making her feel worse than before._

"_What if Joslin was right? What if I'm the real bitch and not her?" Christa asked herself. She let out a loud sigh as she saw a taxi drive up near the entrance. She got its attention, got inside, and rode to the nearest bar._

* * *

"_Uh Miss? I think you had just about enough." The bartender stated, refusing to give Christa another drink._

"_Look, are you going to give me another drink or not?" Christa asked, completely ignoring the question as well as being completely drunk. The bartender sighed and went ahead and gave her another drink._

_Christa was a straight edge… except when she was extremely angry. They were very rare moments and didn't happen a lot, but whenever she got very angry over something, she would always go to a bar and get herself drunk, she said it would calm her down. The problem was that whenever Christa was extremely drunk, she would either become very flirty or violent. And from her friends that have seen her drunk, if you had to choose between her being flirty or violent, they would often chose her being violent. Whenever she was drunk and was flirty, she would flirt with anyone in the bar whether it was a guy or girl. _

…_And she was currently in her flirty behavior._

_Christa guzzled down her next drink while flirting with a biker guy next to her. The guy, who was pretty creeped out by her behavior, left his seat and left the bar. _

"_Fine! Run away!" Christa shouted before drinking the last of her drink. She set the glass down. "Refill!" _

"_Excuse me, bartender. Is she okay?" Christa heard a voice behind her. She looked over and saw a man with short dark blonde hair and pretty blue eyes who was wearing a black shirt and jacket and blue jeans. Even in her drunken state, she knew who this guy was. He was a wrestler from WWE; he was Dean Ambrose, a member of the Shield stable._

"_She's had a bit too much to drink, sir." The bartender responded to Dean. "I keep telling her she's had enough, but she just wants more."_

"_Hey, you're Dean Ambrose…" Christa said in a flirty tone. "You look very good looking in person…"_

_Dean definitely was creeped out by this. This girl he didn't know, who was drunk out of her mind, was hitting on him._

"_Miss, I think you've had too much." Dean said. "Let me take you back to your hotel. My car is outside."_

"_Ooh I'd love that…" Christa giggled. Dean just sighed._

"_I can call a cab, sir. You don't need to do that." The bartender suggested._

"_No, I insist." Dean refused. _

_Dean paid Christa's bill for her and helped her towards his rental car. He was able to have her say where her hotel was and surprisingly it was his as well. Throughout the drive, she kept acting flirty around him, but Dean did his best to ignore it. When they made it to the hotel, Dean stopped at the desk and got both his and Christa's keycards for their rooms. He helped Christa to her room, which was on the first floor. When he put the keycard into her room however, she pushed him against the wall._

"_Would you like to spend the night with me?" Christa asked seductively, running her hands down Dean's chest. _

_If Dean wasn't fully creeped out earlier, well he was now. "Holy crap, I'm with a crazed drunk fan who wants me in her hotel room with her!" He thought to himself, although he had no idea that she was a wrestler herself, but from another company. He stared at her wide-eyed, trying to think of how to answer. He tried moving away, but she just grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back._

"_Come on, Mr. Ambrose… just one night?" Christa asked, her lips close to his._

_Before he could respond, she crashed his lips against his into a sloppy, passionate kiss. Then before they both knew it, they were in the bedroom and on the bed._

_**~End Flashback~**_

By the time her thought was done, Christa was really crying. The rest of that night was a really huge blur; she didn't remember a thing that happened after she pushed Dean into that room. The only thing she remembered afterwards was waking up the next morning, all sore and naked, alone in the bed, and regretting what she did. And she had missed calls from Rob asking her if she was okay.

A week after the incident, she started throwing up and getting sick. After she nearly fainted after throwing up one night, Rob drove her to the hospital. The doctors did tests on her and informed her she was pregnant. Rob was happy and cheering he was going to be a dad, but when he was out of the room, the doctor informed Christa that the baby did not have any of Rob's DNA in it; there was another man's DNA, and Christa knew who that DNA belonged to: Dean.

Christa did not tell Rob anything that happened though. Luckily those two had their first time just a few days before the incident, so she was able to make Rob believe the child was his. But she knew that sooner or later he would find out. There were only three people Christa told the incident about; her best friend Sarah Veerthorne who was a former Impact Knockout who just recently left and was now about to return to WWE; and Christa's two brothers Curtis and Chris, who were also Impact wrestlers.

She took out her cell phone and called Sarah. After three rings, she answered.

"_Hello?" _Sarah answered on the other line.

"Hey Sarah." Christa greeted.

"_Hey Christa." _Sarah greeted back. _"Are you feeling okay? You sound sad."_

"Honestly Sarah, no." Christa sighed sadly. "I've… been thinking about that incident, the one that caused me to get pregnant and… I'm feeling depressed. I'm feeling scared."

"_Christa, you're going to have to tell Rob soon, or else he'll find out. And it won't be long until he does." _Sarah said.

"I know, Sarah." Christa said. "But I'm scared to. I know he'll think I cheated on him."

"_Not if you tell him the whole story." _Sarah said. _"Not only that, but… you'll also have to confront Dean about this."_

"I was afraid you'd say I have to do that…" Christa groaned.

"_Christa, Raw is on Monday and I want you to go there. You are going to fix things up with Dean and we are going to fix this mess up." _Sarah said.

"Are you kidding me, Sarah?" Christa asked. "He's going to flip out when he sees I'm there! He may even run and call the police for possible rape! That's the reason why I didn't come down and see you and Chelsea and the others at Wrestlemania because I was scared!"

"_Christa, listen to me!" _Sarah shouted. _"You've been sad and depressed since this happened; it's been almost six months! Six months! I don't want to see you sad and depressed anymore! Now you are going to Raw on Monday and we're going to help you get this mess straightened out! And then afterwards, you are going to talk to Rob and tell him the truth! You understand?"_

Christa nodded, tears running down her cheeks, "Yes… I'll be there Monday. I'm scared though, Sarah. I don't think I can confront Dean."

"_I'll be there to help you, Christa." _Sarah said softly. _"You know the saying "The truth shall set you free"? You're feeling trapped with the secret of this incident; not confronting Dean and not telling Rob the truth. But I know once you let it out, it may feel bad at first, but I know once it's out, you'll feel much better. I don't like seeing you sad, Christa. I want you happy again."_

Christa couldn't believe her friend's words. She always felt better when Sarah would give her soft speeches. "I'll see you on Monday, Sarah."

"_I'll see you there. Bye."_

"Bye." Christa hung up and sat back. _"This has been the biggest mistake of my life." _She thought. _"I've made tons of mistakes in my life, but this one takes the cake."_

That's when Rob came back into the room. "You feeling better, love?" He asked.

"A little." Christa admitted. She paused and then said, "Rob, I'm going to WWE Raw on Monday."

* * *

Well what do you guys think so far? Christa really did make a big mistake here, huh? When she goes to Raw, will she fix it up? Will things get better or get worse?

As I said, this story will only be about four or five chapters long, although it may change if I get more ideas.


	2. The Confrontation

Second chapter of this short story already! I've been very busy all day today and when I finally had free time I wrote this. It didn't take long to write, it's not a long chapter, but I'm glad that I got this up tonight.

Six months after her incident, Christa finally confronts Dean about it. What will happen? Also the part where they are talking to each other, the dialogue is from a PM Angelgirl16290 and I did. I altered it a small bit to fit in with the story.

Christa and Sarah belong to me and Chelsea belongs to Angelgirl16290.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Confrontation **

_WWE Raw, June 16__th__, 2014_

That morning Christa woke up and her and Rob caught a plane to Cleveland, Ohio where Raw was taking place. They spent the day together just to hopefully calm Christa's mind down before tonight. It hardly helped though as Christa instead got more and more nervous as Raw time was fast approaching.

By the time it was time for her to go to Raw, she was freaking out on the inside. Tonight she was going to confront the man that she made the biggest screw up of her life with nearly six months ago, Dean Ambrose, and she knew it just wouldn't end well. Rob wanted to go with her, but after much convincing to not go with her, Rob gave up and agreed to stay at the hotel. Although Christa knew once this confrontation with Dean was finished, it would be time to tell Rob the truth, and she was afraid to know which one would end worse.

Christa caught a taxi to the arena when the show started at seven o'clock. As she was about to enter the arena to the backstage area, she called her friend Sarah.

"Hey Sarah, I'm here now." Christa said softly. "Where are you backstage?"

"_I'm in Chelsea's locker room. She's with Stephen (Sheamus) at the moment, so I'm the only one here." _Sarah responded.

"Okay, I'll be there." Christa said before hanging up. She made her way into the building and made it to Chelsea and Stephen's locker room where Sarah was there, holding her one year old son Alexander in her arms. Sarah looked up and saw Christa as she set Alex back in his carrier.

"Well Christa, you can stay here and relax for three hours since Jon will be on twice tonight and you won't be able to talk to him until the show ends." Sarah said.

"Jon?" Christa raised her eyebrow. "I thought his name was Dean."

"His real name is Jon." Sarah cleared up.

"Oh." Christa simply said. She sighed and said to Sarah, "Sarah, I'm scared."

"Christa, don't focus on it right now. Just relax." Sarah tried calming Christa. "Just relax."

For the next three hours as the show went on, Christa did try to relax. But whenever she tried, her mind just kept focusing on what was about to come. As the end of the show drew closer, she began to panic. When John Cena won the stretcher match to end the show, she was now close to freaking out. It got even worse when she saw Sarah text Chelsea.

_Hey Chels, can you bring Jon to the locker room? Christa needs to talk to him. -Sarah_

Right after Sarah sent that text, Christa grabbed a hold of her friend's arm, "I think I'm about to have a nervous breakdown!"

"Christa, stay calm, it'll be all right." Sarah tried to calm her friend down and grabbed a hold of her hand.

Christa's breathing began to slow down with Sarah trying to comfort her. But her heart began beating fast when she heard Chelsea's and Jon's voices approach the room.

"What's going on, Chelsea?" Jon asked.

"Sarah told me to bring you here." Chelsea said.

Sarah stood up and met the two before they entered the room. "Jon, someone here wants to talk to you."

"Who is it?" Jon asked with Sarah leading him into the room. His eyes suddenly widened when he saw Christa.

Christa slowly lifted her head up and saw the look on his face. _"I knew it, he remembers me." _She thought and sighed. She even heard him mumble "Oh shit." when he saw her. She lowered her head in shame.

Sarah grabbed Alex's carrier before she joined Chelsea outside of the room and closed the door, leaving Jon and Christa the only ones in the room. It was quiet for several seconds, no one spoke a word.

Jon finally broke the silence when he said awkwardly, "…Hello…"

"_This is it, Christa." _Christa took a deep breath and stood up. "Jon… I want to apologize for what I did nearly six months ago... I know what I did was wrong and I regret what I did terribly... I was too drunk and I couldn't control myself... I didn't even know what I did until afterwards... I hardly even remember it…" Tears began to fall down. "I don't expect you to forgive me for what I did and I don't expect to be treated nicely… What I did was wrong, even though I was drunk… I just want to say that… I'm sorry."

Jon stayed silent again before speaking, "I'm sorry for leaving you after we did what we did... I just thought you'd be ashamed to wake up next to a guy like me... I knew you were drunk and I should have stopped you, but I didn't... I'm stupid and a moron... if you want to avoid me for the rest of my life... go ahead…"

Christa was a bit confused by his words. It wasn't his fault, it was hers. She responded with, "I was scared that you were going to avoid me... and you may avoid me when I say this…" She let out a deep sigh and said, "I'm pregnant and that child is yours…"

Once again, there were a few seconds of silence before Jon responded, "I wasn't going to avoid you and I still won't... I'll be there for both you and the child…"

Christa's eyes widened in shock at those words. Did he just… what did he just do? "W-what?"

"I'm not the type of guy to run away from responsibilities... so whatever you two need, I'm here." Jon said.

"I'm… surprised, Jon." Christa said, beginning to sound more calm.

"How come? My parents treated me like shit and I promised myself I wouldn't treat my child the same. So whatever you guys need, I'll provide you with it. If you just want me around, I'll be around." Jon said.

"T-thank you, Jon…" Christa thanked, still shocked at what he said.

"You're welcome." He said, a small smile beginning to appear on his face, making Christa relax a little more. "Why don't we start over and move on from this?" He put out his hand, "We haven't even introduced ourselves yet. I'm Jon Good."

"I'm Christa Sullivan…" Christa introduced herself, shaking his hand. She then shook her head, "I'm honestly still surprised... especially after what I did. This is my second time pregnant and I screwed up on my first one as well…" She lowered her head.

Jon lifted her head up, "You want to talk about it? I live here in town, we can go back to my house and we can talk."

"It's always hard for me to talk about…" Christa said.

"I'm willing to listen." Jon said softly. "Come with me." He put his arm over her shoulder and walked out of the locker room with her. Sarah and Chelsea stared at each other with confused looks as they walked past them.

As they headed out to the car, Christa was still shocked and surprised. Not only did this man just FORGIVE her for the biggest mistake she's ever made, but he even offered his help to her. Either he was just trying to make her feel better, or he was really giving his word.

But now that part one was finished and surprisingly successful… she still had to do part two: tell Rob the truth.

* * *

Are you guys surprised? I'll be honest when we were putting this together, I was surprised!

Next chapter we'll see what happens. Will Christa tell Rob the truth?


	3. Truth Is Told

Third chapter! And once again this was done during my free time after my busy day today. It's another short chapter so it was easy to get done.

Christa tells Rob about her secret. How will he react?

Christa belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Truth Is Told**

Once back at his house, Jon and Christa sat down at the kitchen table and they talked to each other for about forty-five minutes. Christa talked about how she was pregnant once before about eight or nine years ago and it was caused after her abusive ex-boyfriend raped her. The son she gave birth to, Devon, was being taken care of by her brother and his wife. He was eight years old now and happy as he could be.

Jon helped her get through with telling the story. After the hard part was done, they talked about more positive things before getting back on the subject with the incident. Jon stopped her however when she told him she did not tell Rob yet.

"How come you haven't told Rob yet?" Jon asked.

"Same reason I didn't talk to you until now." Christa said. "I was scared and I still am."

"Is he in town? Did he come with you?" Jon asked.

Christa nodded, "He's back at our hotel room."

"Christa, I would go and tell him now that it's on your mind." Jon suggested.

"I… don't know if I can." Christa lowered her head.

"Christa, he's going to find out sooner or later. You fixed things up with me tonight, now it's time to fix things up with him." Jon encouraged. "You can invite him to sit with you and talk somewhere."

"I'm afraid he'll think I cheated on him." Christa said.

"He won't if you explain what happened." Jon said. He held onto her hand. "Go tell him, you'll feel better once it's all out."

Christa sighed, "Okay."

"I'm probably going to head to bed right now. But if anything goes wrong or if you just want to talk…" Jon grabbed Christa's phone and added his phone number to it, "call me or you can just come back here."

Christa gave a small smile, "Thank you, Jon. Well, good night then."

"Good night, Christa. Hopefully we'll see each other again soon." Jon smiled before he headed to his bedroom.

Christa walked out of the house and as she did, she dialed Rob's number.

"_Hello?" _Rob answered.

"Hey Rob." Christa greeted.

"_There you are, love. Where have you been?" _Rob asked.

"I was just hanging out with the guys after the show. Sorry I didn't tell you." Christa made up. "Anyway, I'm going to go get something to eat at a restaurant here in town. Want to come with?"

"_You're going to eat this late at night? It's almost eleven at night." _Rob said.

"I feel hungry, and I was wondering if you'd like to come." Christa said.

"_Alright, I'll eat something with you." _Rob chuckled. _"Just let me know which restaurant you'll be at and I'll be there."_

Christa told Rob the name of the restaurant she was going to go to and then hung up. She caught a taxi into town and met up with Rob at the restaurant. They went in, got seated, and ordered their food. As they waited, they mostly stayed quiet, talking about random things at some points. When their food arrived, they ate in silence, a bit of an awkward silence.

As their plates were getting emptied, Christa started to get nervous again. She was still afraid of how Rob was going to react. When they finished their food and they were waiting for the check, it was time for Christa to spill the beans to Rob.

"_Here we go." _Christa let out a sigh, then looked at Rob. "Rob?"

"Hmm?" Rob looked up at her.

"I need to tell you something, something you probably won't like." Christa said.

"What is it, love? You know you can tell me anything." Rob said.

Christa sighed and spoke, "Rob, this baby… isn't yours. It belongs to someone else."

Rob's eyes widened, "YOU CHEATED ON ME?!" He shouted, loud enough for almost the whole restaurant to hear.

"LET ME EXPLAIN BEFORE YOU ACCUSE ME OF THAT!" Christa shouted back. Rob calmed down and let her talk. And that's what Christa did. She told Rob everything; the fight she had with Joslin, how she felt after Rob called her, her being at the bar and getting drunk, and what happened with Jon.

By the time she was done explaining, the waiter dropped off the check. Christa ended her explanation with, "So that's the truth, Rob. You are not the father of my baby. I was an idiot to not take your warning, got drunk, and did that stupid mistake. The rest of the night was a blur and I don't remember what happened except waking up the next morning and regretting everything. That's why I went to Raw tonight was so I could straighten things out with Jon. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was scared about how you would feel. Can you forgive me for this?"

There was about a full minute of silence. Rob didn't say a single word for an entire minute. All he did was stare at Christa with a look that Christa didn't know was angry, sad, or a mixture of both.

When he finally broke the silence, he said quietly, "I understand…" He slid out of the booth and stood up. "I understand…" That's when he turned his back and walked away from the table. Christa quickly realized he was heading towards the door.

"Rob? Rob!" Christa called out, but by the time she did, he was already out the door. "Shit!" She swore to herself. She paid for the check before grabbing her purse and running out of the restaurant, only to see that Rob was nowhere to be found. He was gone already.

"How the hell did he get out of here so fast?" Christa asked herself. She took out her cell phone and texted him.

_Rob, where are you? Why did you leave? -Christa_

Christa leaned against the wall of the restaurant, waiting for a reply. Five minutes passed and there was no reply. She sent him another text.

_Rob please reply. -Christa_

She waited five more minutes, but still no reply. Christa was beginning to get frustrated. She dialed his number and called him. His phone rang four times and went straight to voicemail. "Rob, please pick up! Why did you leave? Please pick up!" She waited for ten seconds, he did not pick up and she hung up.

Christa wrote a few more texts and left two more voicemails, with no responses. Eventually she gave up. "I'm just going to go to the hotel and talk to him there." She said.

Christa saw a taxi pull up and opened the door to get into it. But as she was about to go in, Rob finally replied to a text. The text was only two words, but it was enough to make Christa's eyes water…

_We're through. -Rob_

* * *

This does not look good for Rob and Christa. Why did he leave her? What will she do now?


	4. Could It Be Love?

**WARNING: The following chapter contains graphic sexual content! Do not read if you do not like this type of stuff! You have been warned!**

Well, it's late at night, but I managed to finish this chapter and get it up. For all the Dean Ambrose lovers out there, you will love this chapter of the story. ;) Let's get going!

Christa belongs to me.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Could It Be Love?**

"_Christa, I'm sorry, but we're done." _Rob said over the phone.

Christa was standing in front of Jon's house on the phone with Rob, quietly crying as she was talking to him. She rode the taxi in sadness on her way to the house. She was going to go back to the hotel, but after seeing Rob's text, she didn't want to go back.

"Are you dumping me because you still think I cheated on you?" Christa asked, trying to hold back tears.

"_Christa, when you told me about this… I lost my trust in you honestly." _Rob answered. _"It would've been different if you told me right after it happened, but you waited almost six months to tell me. And I'm afraid of what other secrets you may be keeping from me."_

"I am not carrying any other secrets!" Christa shouted.

"_I now find that hard to believe." _Rob said. _"If you told me about the incident right away, maybe I would've felt differently. I think to avoid any problems, we should… break up."_

Christa was more angry now than sad, "You know Rob, maybe if you didn't yell at me after my fight with Joslin, none of this would've happened!"

"_Oh you're blaming me for all this?" _Rob spoke back. _"Who was the one that avoided her boyfriend's warning and got taken out of the arena after a fight? You! Who was the one who went to a bar and got extremely drunk? You! Who was the one who took a guy into her hotel room and had sex with him because she was drunk? You! This was all your fault, Christa! If you just took my warning, this wouldn't have happened! But of course you DID NOT listen! But then again, you're stupid so of course you wouldn't listen."_

"You're saying I'm stupid?!" Christa asked, anger in her voice.

"_I've been holding this in for so long, but yes! You are stupid, Christa!" _Rob confessed. _"You told me about all the decisions you made in the past, all the things you did, and they were all extremely stupid! But this one topped them all, you really screwed up with this one! This was your stupidest mistake ever!"_

Tears were falling out of Christa's eyes now. He's been wanting to tell her that for a long time now? "So, you never really did love me I'm guessing?"

"_I thought you were a great girl at first, Christa. I thought you were funny, attractive, and smart." _Rob answered. _"But as time went on with you telling me these things, I realized that I was dating a complete idiot! And with what you told me tonight, I had it right there. So basically, at the start I did like you, but over time it started to dissipate. Now that I'm done explaining everything, we are done!"_

Christa felt like she was about to explode, she shouted into the phone and she didn't care if people heard her, "GO TO HELL, ROB TERRY! GO TO FUCKING HELL!" She hung up and began crying her eyes out.

Jon woke up hearing someone shouting outside of his house. Getting out of bed in only his black boxers, he walked out of his room, headed to the front door and slowly opened it. Looking out he saw Christa crying out on his lawn.

"Christa? Is are you all right?" Jon asked.

"Does it look like I'm all right?!" Christa shouted crying.

"Hey hey!" Jon held up his hands. He opened the door more and moved to the side. "Come in here and we can talk about it."

Christa slowly looked up at his direction, her eyeliner slightly smudged because of her crying. She sniffled as she walked up to the door to the house. Jon helped her inside and set her on the couch with him sitting next to her.

"I heard you shouting out there." Jon asked. "Did you go talk to Rob?"

Christa nodded, still sniffling, "Yes…"

"What happened?" He asked.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Christa answered, "…He dumped me."

"HE WHAT?!" Jon shouted.

"He dumped me!" Christa repeated before crying again.

"I really thought that he'd think differently if you explained the whole thing. You did, right?" Jon asked.

"I told him everything, the whole story! And when I was done, he walked out of the restaurant, sent me a text message saying we're through, we had an argument on the phone just now, and we're done!" Christa sobbed.

"Shh…" Jon wrapped his arms around Christa, pulling her in for a small hug.

"Apparently I wasn't the only one hiding a secret for a long time… He's been hiding one himself…" Christa said.

"What might that be?" Jon looked at her.

"He did like me at first, but as time went by even though he was still dating me… he didn't love me anymore…" Christa said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Jon asked.

Christa sighed, "On the phone, he revealed to me that he thought I was stupid throughout our entire relationship. He pointed out this whole mess was my fault and not his. He told me that I was stupid for not taking his warning that day at Raw. But the thing that hurt the most, he felt that way for the entire year we've been dating. I have no clue why he even stayed with me if he thought I was an idiot!"

Jon looked at her in disbelief, then started to get angry himself. He stood up from the couch and balled his fists, "I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him for saying that stuff to you!"

"Are you serious?" Christa asked.

"I'm serious, Christa! I am going to go to his hotel room and I'm going to kill him!" Jon began to move away from the couch before Christa stood up and pulled him back.

"Don't, Jon! I already had enough trouble, I don't want anymore!" Christa said.

Jon calmed down and sat back down, "I just can't believe he said that stuff to you. He made you believe your relationship with him was going so well, but turns out it wasn't."

Christa nodded and sat back, "…He could be right… maybe I am stupid…"

Jon looked at her, "You're not stupid, Christa."

"How do you know, Jon? We've only known each other for a few hours." Christa asked. "I truly am stupid…"

"No you're not." Jon shook his head.

"Yes I am!" Christa yelled. "I am so freaking stupid! All the mistakes I've made in life are because I never thought twice about them or I've never listened to peoples' warnings! I am a goddamn idiot…!" She turned away from Jon and started crying again.

Jon put his hands on her shoulders, "Christa, we all make stupid mistakes in our lives. Hell, I've made quite a few myself, I'm a scumbag. Sure I may have only known you for a few hours, but I know you are not a stupid girl. You're letting Rob's words get to you, don't let them. You're fixing up your mistakes and that shows you are not stupid."

Christa turned back to face him, "You mean that?"

Jon nodded, "I do, I really do."

Christa put her arms around Jon and hugged him, "Thank you, Jon. You really have become my new friend tonight."

Once the two released the hug, they each looked at one another for a little while. Christa had to admit, Jon was a nice looking guy; with the short dark blonde hair, those beautiful blue eyes, and his smile was cute when those dimples appeared on the ends of his mouth. And since he was sitting next to her in nothing but his boxers, she looked at his body and admitted it looked really nice. She could tell that he worked out often.

Jon looked at Christa and there was something about her that made him keep looking. Her semi-Goth look with her black hair with the green highlights, her black eyeliner around her eyes even though it was a bit smudged from her crying, two snakebite piercings under her bottom lip, her black t-shirt and blue jeans, he even noticed she had a skull tattoo on her right shoulder. She wasn't the most attractive girl in the world, but for some reason Jon was attracted to her.

An awkward silence accompanied them as they stared at each other. Christa began developing a strange feeling in her chest, as if… she was beginning to fall for this guy. What she didn't know was Jon was feeling the same way.

"What are you thinking about?" Jon asked. Christa however continued to stay silent, staring at him. She had this sudden urge to wrap her arms around him and kiss him. …And that's what she did. She unexpectedly leaned forward and kissed Jon right on the lips; just a normal kiss, nothing fiery or passionate about it. Jon's eyes widened in surprise, but he kept the kiss in.

After a few seconds, it sunk into Christa and she quickly pulled away, surprised at what she just did. Why did she do that? Was she really falling in love with this guy? …No, it wasn't possible. Her boyfriend just dumped her over the phone a few minutes ago and these two have only officially known each other for a few hours. There was absolutely no way that she was falling in love with someone this fast!

"J-Jon… I… I'm sorry I did that… I didn't know what-" Christa started to say until Jon put his finger on her lips.

"Shh…" Jon shushed her. "It's all right, Christa, it's all right." He moved his finger off her lips and moved his hand to her cheek. "I'll be honest right now, Christa. I have this weird feeling in my chest right now… I think I'm falling in love with you."

Christa was shocked at what he said. He was having that feeling too?

"You're just saying that to make me feel better about what I just did." Christa said, trying not to be obvious about her sudden attraction to him.

Jon shook his head, "No Christa, I really think I am falling in love with you." Christa couldn't deny this, he sounded serious… way too serious. "We may have known each other only for a short time, but I have this feeling."

"I do too." Christa said back to him. She felt Jon put his other hand on her other cheek. He then pulled her into another kiss, this kiss getting passionate within seconds. Pretty soon the two wrapped their arms around each other and Christa was laying on top of Jon on the couch as they kissed. Soft moans came from their mouths as the kiss continued and Jon rolled around so he was on top of Christa. He inserted his tongue inside her mouth, which made Christa moan loudly, but eventually did the same with her tongue into his mouth, which made him moan as well.

They broke the kiss after a full minute and the two panted heavily as they stared at each other.

"Wow… That felt… great…" Christa panted. "Neither Tommy or Rob ever kissed me like that…"

"I enjoyed it too…" Jon panted. "I really do think I'm in love with you, Christa…"

"I think so too, Jon… But it doesn't make sense. My boyfriend just dumped me." Christa said.

"Maybe this is love at first sight." Jon said.

"I honestly don't believe in that." Christa said.

"Well from how we're feeling, I think it's true." Jon smiled before leaning down and kissing Christa again.

* * *

By the time Jon got Christa into the bedroom, he had her against the wall kissing her. It didn't take long for him to lightly throw her on the bed as he got on top of her and continued on. They kept it up for about a minute before Jon slowly broke the kiss.

Jon looked down at Christa, "Christa, besides the… two previous tough times, have you… actually had sex with someone?"

Christa nodded, "Only once though and it was with Rob. It was a few days before the thing between you and I."

"And how was it?" Jon asked.

"Honestly… it wasn't that enjoyable. He was… boring." Christa said.

"Well, I asked because…" Jon paused. "I honestly do not remember what happened during that one night, so I don't know. I… want to try it with you." He then quickly said, "But if you don't want to, we don't have to!"

Christa thought about it, then responded, "Actually, I'd love to."

Jon was surprised, "Really? You want to… try and have sex with me?"

Christa gave a small smirk, "Why not? Who wouldn't with a guy like you?"

Jon blushed a little, "Alright. But if you feel uncomfortable and want to stop, let me know. Okay?"

"Okay." Christa nodded.

After her approval, Jon leaned down and kissed her again, this time inserting his tongue into her mouth. Light moans came out of both of them and while they kissed, Jon helped Christa slip off her t-shirt, revealing a black lace bra underneath. The kissing continued as Jon pushed down the straps of Christa's bra, unhooked the back, and took it off.

"Mmm…!" Jon moaned, his cock hardening inside of his boxers at the sight of her breasts. Christa wasn't enormous, but she also wasn't flat chested. They were a good size, but they were not super huge. What topped them off though was both her nipples were pierced, which Jon thought was really hot.

"Like what you see?" Christa asked with a smirk

"Oh yeah…" Jon said in a husky voice and licking his lips, turning Christa on. "I like what I see." He slowly licked his tongue on Christa's neck, her moaning going long and making Jon's cock even harder. Me moved his tongue down and unexpectedly, he placed his mouth on Christa's right breast. Christa gasped in surprise, then moaned louder feeling his mouth on her. Jon sucked on her breast as well as move his tongue all around the nipple and the piercing. He did that for thirty seconds before moving to the left one and doing the same thing. When he was finished, he stood on his knees and looked at her. "Go ahead and yell at me when I say this, but for a girl like you… you've got nice titties." Christa blushed at that comment, not sure what to say. "And may I ask, when did you get them pierced?"

"I had them pierced since I turned 25." Christa answered. "No one knows I have them pierced, not even my parents. The only ones who know are myself, Rob, and now you."

Jon smirked and licked on her left nipple, "I think they're sexy." He lowered his hand down to her panties. "Now let's see how this area down here is." He slipped his hand under her panties and slowly rubbed his fingers on her womanhood, which was already wet. "Ooh, someone is already wet…" He looked at her, "Was it our kissing or me mastering your titties that got your pussy wet?"

Christa really liked Jon's talking right there, "From the kissing…"

"I knew it, right at the start." Jon chuckled. He rubbed on her a little more before slowly sticking two fingers inside of her and moving them in and out. Christa gasped and it turned into moans as she was already wetting his fingers, wet noises being heard from her pussy. "Feels so nice…" Jon sighed, moving his fingers. He used his other hand to push off her panties. Once they were off, he pushed in even harder as well as adding in a third finger.

"Oh god…!" Christa grunted, thrusting her hips out as her womanhood began to tighten around Jon's fingers. She felt like she was in heaven right now, she liked it and felt so good.

Minutes later and Jon kept going with his fingering. His cock grew in his boxers as Christa's pants and moans were heard throughout the room. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would have to lower the underwear at let it out. But before he could do that, he took out his fingers and quickly lowered his head down to Christa's pussy and rapidly licked it, causing Christa to squirm around.

"Oh god Jon!" Christa moaned, thrusting her hips into Jon's face causing him to lick even deeper. Her eyes were rolling back and she could feel her climax nearing. "Jon… I… I'm going to cum!" A few more thrusts into his face and she released her juices hard.

Jon stood back up on his knees, looking at Christa as he licked her juices off his lips. "Delicious, Christa. You are delicious." His sexy smirk returned as he moved his hands to the waist of his boxers. "Now let's see what you think of me." He stood up from the bed and he slowly pushed his boxers off to show his big and hard cock.

Christa stared in awe; this man was just gorgeous. She slowly got off the bed as he moved his finger at her, motioning her to come to him. She got on her knees and looked up at him, waiting for what he had to say.

"Do what you want, Christa. Touch me, lick me, bite me, do whatever you like." Jon said.

"My pleasure." Christa said with a wicked smile, and with that she wrapped her hand around his shaft and slowly started moving it up and down.

"Oh yeah… I like this already…" Jon moaned, feeling Christa's movement with her hands. Her fisting eventually sped up and Jon was loving it. It got more enjoyable for both of them when Christa licked the head and then put the whole thing in her mouth, sucking on it hard. Jon tilted his head back, grunting and hissing as his cock got harder. He grabbed her hair with both hands and pounded his hips against her mouth, forcing it down her throat. "Christa, you have such a pretty mouth…" He groaned.

The more she sucked, the better he felt. Jon felt his balls tighten, getting closer, his knees feeling like they were about to give out. Christa sensed it too, feeling the pulse through the shaft. She carefully pulled it out of her mouth, but then fisted it furiously, causing Jon to groan loudly.

"CHRISTA!" Jon shouted, his orgasm nearing. After a few seconds, he couldn't hold it in any longer and released his cum onto Christa's chest. Christa watched as the cum squirted out of his cock and onto her chest. Jon let out a few pants from his mouth before looking at Christa, who rose back to her feet. He used his finger to clean up some of his cum off her chest and offered it to her, which Christa gladly sucked his finger and tasted it.

"Yummy…" Christa sighed.

"Glad you like it." Jon smiled. He all of a sudden pulled her close and put her in another fiery kiss, sucking on her bottom lip as he did so. He pushed against her and the two fell back on the bed. Before Jon could do anything else, Christa rolled on top of him.

"I need you inside me, Jon." She panted. And with those words, she placed herself on him, forced his cock inside of her, and began riding on him. Both moaned at the contact and they grunted with each of Christa's movements. Sweat was dripping down from both of them and the body temperature in the room was rising. Christa did not want to stop, this felt incredible, she had a feeling she never felt before.

Jon was once again getting close, but before he could let it go, he quickly rolled back on top of Christa and kissed her hard. When the kiss was released, he moved his hand up and down her baby bump a few times before grinning and saying, "My turn." He put one of Christa's legs over his shoulder and shoved his cock into her.

"Oh shit!" Christa shouted. She had to admit, he felt really good inside of her. His thrusting got harder with every thrust and Christa's moans and Jon's grunts got louder each time. It didn't take long for the speed to become uncontrollable and to the point where his cock was so deep into her his balls were touching her opening.

"Do you like that, darlin'?" Jon whispered into Christa's ear, which made Christa's pussy leak at the sound of his voice. He looked at Christa into her eyes, her eyes darker than normal and her mouth open in pleasure. He was enjoying this as much as she was, she felt so tight around him.

Both could feel their orgasms coming their way. Jon's thrusts got faster and harder and their moans and grunts got even more loud. Christa at this point was screaming in pleasure.

"Jon! I'm… about to cum!" She screamed. She felt her walls tighten around his cock, and then she screamed loudly as she soaked it with her juices.

"Christa…! Oh baby! Oh god!" Jon grunted. He slammed into her hard and let out his cum right into her. His thrusts continued until he was all emptied out.

Jon pulled out of Christa slowly and the two fell on the bed next to one another, panting. They stayed silent for a few minutes before turning their heads to look at each other.

"That was… incredible." Christa whispered.

"It was amazing." Jon whispered. "That was extremely hot, especially for a pregnant girl."

Christa gave an approving smile, then got close to Jon, "Want to go for another round?"

"I don't see what's stopping us." Jon smiled before pulling Christa close and kissing her passionately again.

* * *

_**~5:00 AM~**_

"Oh yes, Christa! Yes!" Jon groaned. Christa was sucking on him between his legs and he was nearing release. He gripped on her hair hard and thrust his hips deep into her mouth as she slurped and licked all around his shaft. "CHRISTA! AHHHH!" He finally had enough and with one final thrust, he came inside of her mouth, making her cough slightly.

After all was out, Christa crawled on top again and the two made out furiously on the bed. For the past few hours, the two have been going at it almost nonstop. They would go a round, then take a few minute break, then go another round. Their kissing subsided after a minute and they stared at each other.

"What round is this?" Jon asked.

"I don't know, I lost track after number four." Christa giggled.

Jon chuckled, "Me too." He hugged her close, but noticed Christa was looking down now. "What's wrong?"

"I still have to go to Impact on Thursday." Christa whispered. "The Menagerie may be needed. But I'm scared what will happen after what happened with me and Rob. I don't want to go."

"Why don't you just quit?" Jon asked. "Your friends are leaving one by one and plus your now ex is there. Better yet, why don't you join me in WWE? We could use someone like you."

"I tried trying out for WWE before, they wouldn't hire me because I was "too violent"." Christa said.

"Have you see the stuff I'm doing? If I talk to some of the guys at headquarters, I'll see if I can get you set up for a contract." Jon said.

Christa smiled, "Thanks Jon, I'll give it some thought."

"I hope so. I'd love to have you with me." Jon smiled back.

* * *

...Wow! What did you guys think of this chapter? Was Rob a jerk? Was Dean good to Christa? ...Was the sex between them hot? ;) Is Christa really in love? Will Christa consider Dean's offer?

Next chapter is the (possible) final chapter of this story!


	5. New Decision and New Man

Another chapter for this story, and this was originally going to be the last chapter, but I figured out another one for after this, so this isn't the end yet.

Warning: Some small sex at the end!

Christa, Curtis, and Chris belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 5: New Decision and New Man**

_Friday, June 20__th__, 2014_

For the next two days, Christa stayed with Jon and she really did enjoy being around him. Thursday morning she had to leave to Pennsylvania since Impact Wrestling was starting their tapings that night. Christa however… didn't attend the tapings that night and instead stayed in her hotel room. She knew she would probably get in trouble for not showing up, especially if the Menagerie was needed, but she didn't care.

She woke up the next morning receiving a missed call from Dixie Carter telling her that she wanted Christa to come down to the office in the arena, she wanted to talk to her. Christa got dressed and headed down to the arena. For the past few days, Christa thought about Jon's offer. Let's just say Christa made a decision and if this meeting with Dixie was what she thought it was going to be, she was all set on what to say.

Christa walked into the arena and headed straight to the office where Dixie was at. When Christa walked in however, not only was Dixie in there, but Rob was in there with her! This began to get Christa worried. What was he doing here?

"You wanted to see me, Dixie?" Christa asked bravely.

"I did, Christa." Dixie moved a piece of hair away from her face. "First off, why weren't you at the tapings last night?"

"I was feeling a bit under the weather." Christa lied. "Was the Menagerie needed?"

Dixie shook her head, "No, I just wanted to talk to you last night." She gave a slight look at Rob. "Rob told me about what happened a few nights ago, about what you told him involving an incident that happened with another wrestler from another company. Well Rob may not like this, but I do like you Christa, so I'll let you off the hook for this. However, if you do anything like this again, you will be fired. Understood?"

Christa was surprised Dixie wasn't yelling at her for this. She was also surprised that Rob was staying completely silent. But both of them were in for a little surprise themselves.

"Well I have to thank you for your warning, Dixie. But I'm afraid I won't be needing it." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Dixie asked.

Christa took out a folded up paper that was hiding in her backpack. She unfolded it and handed it to Dixie. She then stated with a smile, "This is my resignation. I quit."

"QUIT?!" Dixie shouted. Rob, who finally broke his silence, shouted it as well. "You can't quit!"

"And why not?" Christa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"First off, you're a part of the Menagerie, and two, your contract isn't up until December." Dixie said.

"So? I'm pregnant so I can't wrestle anyway. The Menagerie can find someone else to replace me. And yes I can go." She picked up the paper and said in a sing-song voice, "Resignation…" Back in her regular voice, "And besides, Sarah did the same thing and you let her go, her contract wasn't up until November." Dixie opened up her mouth to say something, but Christa interrupted her. "Ah! Don't stop me! This is my decision and whether you like it or not, I am leaving!"

Christa turned her back to leave, but then she looked at Rob, "Oh and by the way Rob, it didn't take long for me to get over you. Because the night you dumped me, I met someone else and that someone happens to be the father of my baby! Chao!" She skipped out of the office happily, with Dixie and Rob having shocked looks on their faces.

Christa kept skipping down the hall when she saw her brothers Curtis and Chris in the hall. She skipped over to them and greeted, "Hi big brother! Hi little brother!"

"Oh hey Christa." Curtis greeted back. "You're acting chipper today. What's going on?"

Christa gave a huge smile before saying, "I just quit Impact!"

"You quit?!" Both Curtis and Chris shouted.

"I quit." Christa repeated. "You guys should quit with me!"

"Christa, we do like it here, so I don't think we'll quit." Chris said. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Is this because you broke up with Rob?" Curtis asked.

"Partly." Christa answered. "The other part is because my soon to be new boyfriend convinced me to leave after he made the point that most of my friends are gone from here. I'm going to admit, it's not as much fun here as it used to be."

"Wait, you got a new boyfriend already?" Chris asked.

"Well, he's not exactly my boyfriend, but these past few days he has been treating me like he is." Christa shrugged. "Well I have to go. Bye bros!" She walked away from her brothers and headed out of the arena. As she walked out, she checked her iPhone, went to Impact's website, and smiled as she saw the following announcement already on the site.

"TNA is sad to announce the departure of Christa Sullivan. We wish her the best of luck in her future endeavors."

* * *

Christa got into her rental and drove over to Ohio and into Cleveland. Luckily since she was in Pennsylvania it was the next state over, so the ride wasn't as long as she thought it was going to be. She drove towards Jon's house and saw as she was pulling up he was outside smoking a cigarette, wearing a black tank top and blue jeans. She parked in front of the house and as soon as she got out of the car, Jon instantly put out his cigarette.

"Hi Jon!" Christa waved.

"Hey Christa. Aren't you supposed to be in Pennsylvania right now?" Jon asked.

Christa handed Jon her phone, which was still on the Impact website on the announcement of her departure. "Read it."

Jon looked at the phone and read it, his eyes looking up at her when he finished, "You quit?"

"That I did!" Christa smiled. "I handed in my resignation and I left. I tried convincing my brothers to quit too, but they didn't want to."

Jon smiled, "Well have I got good news for you. Follow me." He lead Christa into his house and handed her an envelope that was sitting on the coffee table. "I talked to some guys down in WWE HQ today and after some convincing, they agreed. So after that little munchkin in your stomach is born, you can sign that contract and you're all ready to go."

Christa opened the envelope and looked at the contract for a few seconds before sliding it back in. "Thank you, Jon. It'll be a few months before I sign it, but it'll be worth it."

"I know it will." Jon said, his smile still there.

Christa looked at Jon, "You know, I still need to thank you. Since Monday night with you comforting me following it up with the amazing stuff in the bedroom, I feel like once in my life… everything is going the way it should be. I've never had this feeling before."

Jon put his hand on her cheek and gave her a soft kiss which she returned. The kiss quickly turned passionate and stayed that way before it was broken up after a minute. They stared at each other and Jon asked, "Christa, I'm going to ask this now and I want an answer now. Will you- officially- be my girlfriend?"

Christa didn't take long to answer as she nodded, "Yes, I will."

Jon pushed his forehead against hers, "I am so happy to hear those words." He kissed Christa again, instantly slipping his tongue inside of her mouth. They fell down on the couch and continued kissing, with Christa slipping her shirt off as Jon did the same to his. Their pants followed shortly after and their furious kiss kept on going.

* * *

Christa was riding on top of Jon, her hips moving faster and faster with every thrust as well as her moans getting louder. Jon's hips pumped upwards hard and fast, his head tilting back and eyes closed in ecstasy. Both were naked on the couch and both were nearing their climaxes. Their thrusts grew faster as Jon pulled Christa down and held onto her. They grunted as they released their orgasms together, panting as they relaxed and their thrusts slowed down and eventually stopped.

"I know having sex at the beginning of a relationship isn't a good idea, but I can't help it." Jon panted.

"Me neither." Christa panted. "I never realized how much fun it really is." She turned to Jon and winked, "Especially with you…"

Jon smirked, "Glad I make someone happy. I know I've never felt happier than I am now with you."

Christa smiled, "And I am glad to be with you." She wrapped her arms around Jon with a hug.

* * *

So Christa is gone from Impact and now she's officially with Dean. As I said, originally going to be the last chapter, but I have another chapter idea, so there will be another one coming soon!


	6. Special Birthday Gift

******WARNING: The following chapter contains graphic sexual content! Do not read if you do not like this type of stuff! You have been warned!**

I've been REALLY busy lately and I FINALLY got this big chapter done! Anyway as you can probably tell by the title, it's someone's birthday in this chapter! What shall happen here? Oh and the beginning has some dialogue from a PM Angelgirl16290 and I did, although just a tiny bit altered to fit in with the story.

Christa and Curtis belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Special Birthday Gift**

_Saturday, July 26__th__, 2014_

It has been a month since Jon and Christa got together and during the one month, it has been the happiest they've ever been. Christa felt like everything was right in the world when they were together and Jon felt the same way. She traveled with him to his WWE shows to get a feel of it and to spend more time with him. They also spent quite a bit of time together in the bedroom… maybe a little too much bedroom time. But despite that, Jon and Christa have proven to each other they really do care; Christa even broke down at Jon once, worried she was going to lose him and he promised that she wouldn't.

Anyway, at Christa's home in Rapid City, South Dakota, Christa just finished spending the day with her family. She unlocked the door to her house and walked in, setting her bag down. The house wasn't a big one, just a small one bedroom house that cost $500 in rent. It was a decent looking house, but Christa didn't care; all she cared about was that she was able to find an affordable place to live in this city.

As Christa continued into the house however, she felt as though someone else was in there with her. It was strange since the only other being living in the house with her was her black little kitten Fangy, who never caused any problems with her. Christa slowly walked around, still having that feeling. Then all of a sudden a pair of hands gripped hard on her butt, causing her to yelp out loud.

"Happy birthday, babe!" A voice was heard from behind her. That's correct, it was Christa's birthday. Christa turned her head and saw it was Jon.

"Jon! How did you get in here, baby?" Christa asked in surprise.

Jon held up a key, "You gave me the spare key to your house just in case I wanted to visit, remember?"

"Oh right." Christa chuckled. "Still a surprise you're here. Aren't you supposed to be back in Ohio?"

"I wanted to be with my girlfriend on her special day." Jon smiled. He then pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers into a sloppy kiss. Christa returned the kiss and moaned lightly into it. After a while, Jon broke the kiss and grabbed Christa's hand.

"I got something to show you." Jon lead Christa over to the couch and they sat on it together. He took out his phone and started showing Christa pictures of a house from the inside and outside. The house was a great size, looked like it had two or three bedrooms, and it had a huge front and backyard. "What do you think?" Jon asked when he was done showing the pictures.

"It's beautiful!" Christa commented.

"Pretty nice? Enough to raise a child and possibly a family in?" Jon asked.

Christa's eyes widened as she looked at Jon. "You... You want us to live together? We've only been together for a month."

Jon nodded, "Of course. It may be only a month so far, but I feel so strongly about you, Christa. I really do."

Christa grabbed a hold of Jon's hand, and Jon held hers back. "So do I, Jon. I said before I've never felt this way about anyone."

"Neither have I, Christa." Jon agreed. "So you like the house?"

"I love it, Jon. I absolutely love it." Christa smiled.

Jon grinned, "Well, happy birthday."

Christa looked at Jon again, a bit confused. But then it hit her, "Wait, you actually bought it?"

"Pretty cool birthday gift, huh?" Jon continued grinning. "It's in Cincinnati, so that's where we'll be."

Christa stayed silent for a few seconds. Finally she wrapped her arms around Jon in a big hug and a huge smile on her face. "I have the greatest boyfriend ever!"

Jon happily returned the hug, "I'm glad you love it. Now get ready, I'm also taking you out to dinner as well."

"You're spoiling me, Jonathan Good." Christa chuckled as she and Jon stood up from the couch. "Not only did you buy us a house, but you're also taking me to dinner."

"Of course. Gotta treat you like a princess today." Jon said.

"Then I'm so glad to have you as my prince." Christa said before Jon kissed her passionately. The kiss lasted for a few seconds, then Christa broke it. "I'll go get ready."

"Hurry back." Jon grinned, watching Christa go to her room. "I got clothes to change into myself." He then walked into the bathroom.

* * *

After the two changed clothes, they left to have dinner. The dinner was nice and romantic; not really in Christa's tastes, but she loved it, especially because it was Jon.

"Enjoying your birthday so far?" Jon asked, eating his food.

"Are you kidding? It got better as soon as I saw you in my house!" Christa laughed, eating as well. She took a bite of her pasta. "You've made everything better during this month."

"Glad to see I'm making you happy." Jon chuckled. "I'm happy with you myself. You are unlike any other girl."

Christa set down her fork, "And you are unlike any other guy." That's when Christa leaned over the table, meeting Jon in the middle of it as he leaned in as well and they kissed each other. It didn't take long for Jon to push his tongue in and Christa doing it back. They kept it in for a few seconds before they reluctantly pulled away. "Let's finish our food first."

"Good idea." Jon smiled, resuming his dinner.

Their plates were cleared a few minutes later. After the waiter left from taking their plates away, Jon looked at Christa with a smirk.

"What?" Christa asked, taking notice.

"Come here, babe." He said, motioning with his finger.

Christa slid out of her seat of the booth and walked over to Jon on the other end. She saw his eyes were half lidded as he looked at her. _"He wants me" _She chuckled to herself. Getting on her knees onto the seat, Christa looked at Jon. All of a sudden he put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her into a fiery french kiss. He leaned back, pulling Christa down on the seat and her on top of him. The kiss deepened quickly and Christa spread her legs to his sides, lifting up her black maternity dress a little and pushing her pussy down on his crotch. Jon responded to that by grabbing onto her butt and thrusting his hips upward.

"Oh babe…" Jon groaned while still kissing her.

"Mmm baby…" Christa groaned back. That groan got worse when she felt Jon's erection building in his pants. Her hip movement grew faster, pushing down on him more.

The noise and the movement from the couple gained attention of many people in the restaurant, but Jon and Christa didn't care one bit. All they cared about was pleasuring themselves right inside the restaurant. Christa didn't even care that her butt was showing and they could all see her green panties.

The waiter came back to drop off the check when he saw them making out on the booth seat. He awkwardly said, "Um… I'm sorry but you can't do that in here."

Christa and Jon slowly broke their kiss, a light moan coming from them as they did so. "We were just about to leave once the check got here anyway." Jon said with a goofy smile.

The waiter didn't say another word as he set the check on the table and left. Jon and Christa sat up in the seat. "I forgot to say that we may need to keep down the sexy until we get back to the house. I still want to take you dancing." Jon said.

"Can we just skip out on the dancing and go straight back to the house for some sexy?" Christa asked with a wink.

"As much as I would like to, I still want to go dancing with you." Jon smiled.

"I can't dance though." Christa said.

"Neither do I, but let's just have some fun together." Jon said.

Christa gave up, "Alright. …Can we at least have a quickie in the car?"

Jon playfully sighed, "Fine… We can have a quickie in the car."

"Yes!" Christa cheered. "I need it because I am aching for you."

"You know what? I may need that quickie myself," Jon's voice lowered, "because my dick is throbbing from our little make out session earlier."

"I knew you couldn't resist that idea…" Christa said in a sexy voice and sexily showing off her leg, crossing it over her other one.

Jon licked Christa's cheek and put his hand on her leg. "You're being extra sexy tonight, Christa. Although it really isn't different from any other day."

Jon and Christa got out of their booth, paid the check, and headed out to the car. As soon as they got there, Jon opened up the back seat door and Christa dropped her panties around her ankles while Jon unzipped and dropped his pants and boxers around his ankles. He pressed his lips against hers into a passionate kiss as he pushed against her to go inside the car. Loud moans were heard from inside the car before Jon closed the back door.

Ten minutes and a powerful orgasm from each later, Jon and Christa straightened themselves out before heading to the club they wanted to go to. After being at the club for about an hour, they decided to head back to Christa's house for the night. On the drive there, Christa kept moving her hand on Jon's thigh while he said dirty words to her.

By the time they parked in the driveway, the sexual tension was high between them. When they got out of the car Jon was humping against Christa and the two were playing with each other's tongues. Right when Christa opened the door, Jon lightly pushed Christa against the wall, making Christa drop her purse on the ground. They continued their kissing as Jon pushed Christa's dress off carefully, revealing her black bra and green panties. Christa unbuttoned Jon's shirt and slipped it off and pushed down his pants.

Jon pulled away from the kiss and looked at Christa's chest. He unhooked her bra fast and stared at her breasts hungrily. During this past month, Christa's breasts have gotten slightly bigger, about a bra size or two bigger. It wasn't too noticeable by others, but it was noticeable to Christa. She didn't know if it was because of her being pregnant since things like this could happen during pregnancy, or because Jon loved to play with them whenever they had sex.

"Time to master some titties…" Jon whispered before putting his mouth onto her left breast. Christa gasped as he did so, but that gasp soon changed to moaning, feeling his mouth on her and sucking on her breast. Jon soon moved to the right one and as he messed with that one, Christa moved her hands to his boxers and pushed them down, his cock already looking erect. She licked her lips at the sight.

"Someone turned on more I see?" Jon chuckled. It was his turn to remove Christa's panties and after he did, he slightly lifted her up. Christa wrapped her legs around him before Jon bent his knees and inserted his cock into her hard. Both let out a loud groan and followed it up with grunts. Jon's thrusts started at a slow pace as Christa put her hands on her chest and fondled herself.

"Look at what I'm doing to my titties, baby…" Christa smirked, rubbing her thumbs on her nipples. She moved her hands again and pushed her breasts together, moving them around. Jon growled before putting his face into her chest, still thrusting into her. He kissed and licked on her chest until Christa pushed her breasts together, his face sandwiched between them.

"Mmph…!" Jon muffled. Christa moved her hands off, but Jon kept his face in her chest. He slowly moved his head up to stare at her, grinning at her before he licked and kissed on her. After a few seconds he moved his lips up to hers, kissing her hard and passionate. His thrusting got even faster, to the point where both of them were moaning loudly into the kiss. Jon lifted Christa away from the wall and set her down on the couch as he continued to thrust into her.

"Mmm Jon… Fuck me in the ass…" Christa moaned. "Fuck me in the ass…!"

Jon grinned wickedly, "Then get on your hands and knees so I can fuck you in the ass."

Jon pulled out of Christa and she got on her hands and knees. Christa slowly shook her butt to tease him. Jon put his hands on her butt cheeks, spread them out, and slowly slid his member inside of her. It didn't take long however for him to speed up and start pounding into her. Christa was screaming at his thrusting and tilting her head back.

"Oh Jon! Ah…!" Christa screamed. "Your dick is so hard and hot!"

"Your hot, wet pussy and tight ass is helping with it!" Jon grunted. He bent down and licked the top of her left breast, "And your hot titties are helping out as well."

Jon sped up even more on his thrusting to where both of them were screaming in pleasure. Jon tilted his head all the way back as his pelvis slapped against Christa's ass. After about two or three minutes, Christa came onto the couch with a loud scream and Jon followed it up seconds later with a huge thrust and releasing all of his seed into her. His thrusts kept going, but slowed down until he was emptied out and he stopped, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and panting.

Christa rolled over on her back and sat up on the couch. Jon joined her on the couch and he looked at Christa before kissing her again. Their kissing was sloppy and they were panting into it, with Christa running her hands into Jon's hair and Jon doing the same to hers.

"Bedroom?" Jon asked, panting.

"Bedroom." Christa panted back.

They made out all the way into the bedroom and once in there, Jon pushed Christa onto the bed, got back on top of her, and continued kissing her. They kept it that way for a few minutes before Jon slowly broke it.

"Ready to have fun?" Jon asked seductively.

"Oh yeah…" Christa said before pulling Jon's head down into a kiss. As the kiss was sealed, she wrapped her arms around his neck. They began to roll around on the bed, fighting for control and it lasted for a few minutes. It ended when Christa was on top of Jon, staring at him lustfully and rubbing her pussy against his crotch hard. It was still wet from earlier.

"Mmm Christa…" Jon spoke. "Push your pussy down harder." Christa did just that and continued moving her hips as well as pushing it down more. Jon groaned and Christa looked down at his reaction. She got an idea as she reached behind him and inserted two of her fingers into his behind. "Ah!" Jon gasped in surprise before groaning again. Christa was a bit surprised herself; the groan sounded like a mixture of pleasure and discomfort.

"Oh Christa!" Jon groaned as Christa moved her fingers in and out. He let out a grunt every time her fingers moved in. "Christa, I don't think I can hold it any longer…"

"My my, you sure have to cum quickly tonight." Christa chuckled.

Jon gave her a smirk, "Oh, it's not cum I'm holding in right now…"

Christa raised an eyebrow at that. Jon turned over so he was laying next to her. Moving his hands downward, he grabbed his cock and pointed it in Christa's direction. What he did next kind of surprised Christa; he continued to smirk as he urinated on her crotch. He let out a sigh of relief as his bladder was emptied, but when he was done, Christa looked at him in shock.

"You just pissed on me!" Christa said in shock.

"What? I needed to go to the bathroom, but I didn't want to leave this room." Jon said, holding up his hands in defense.

Seconds of silence from Christa before she suddenly launched at Jon, making out and rolling on the bed with him again. A minute later still kissing him, Christa got on top of Jon and stuck his cock into her, riding on him fast. Jon ended it with rolling on top of her and stopping her.

"Before we continue, I need to grab some toys." Jon said before reaching under the bed, taking out a black plastic bag. He reached into the bag and took out a metal cock ring and a metal dildo. After taking out those two items, he set the bag down next to the bed.

"You know Jon, you don't need to put on the dick ring." Christa pointed out with a small chuckle.

"I know, but I put it on anyway." Jon said as he slid the cock ring on his cock. He leaned down and licked Christa's earlobe. "It's to add to the pleasure." He handed Christa the metal dildo. "Use that on yourself in front of me, babe."

Christa gladly grabbed the dildo, spread her legs out a bit, and slowly pushed it inside of her. A moan emerged from her lips as she pushed it in. She continued to push it in and out of her slowly as Jon looked on. It didn't take a long time to get turned on as he grabbed his length and slowly started jerking. Christa got turned on even more at this and she started pushing in the dildo even faster.

"Oh… ah… ah!" Christa moaned.

"You are so turning me on, Christa." Jon groaned, jerking off more.

"No, you are turning me on." Christa moaned back.

"No, you." Jon said back, his head moving towards Christa.

"No, you." Christa said, moving her head to Jon.

Their faces got close as the two let their tongues out and played with them while still touching themselves. About thirty seconds, Christa grunted as she squirted onto the dildo. After that happened, Jon got off the bed and stood close to the side of it. He ordered Christa to get on her knees.

"Keep bushing that dildo inside your wet pussy as you suck my dick." Jon ordered. He led his cock to Christa's mouth. Her pussy extremely soaked after her squirt, Christa started moving the dildo again as she wrapped her mouth around his cock. Jon instantly moaned, feeling her mouth around him. Christa tried to best to suck on him, but she kept moaning whenever the dildo hit her sweet spot.

"Such a good girl…" Jon purred, running his hands through Christa's soft black and green hair before pumping his hips and shoving his cock down her throat. Christa moaned and nearly gagged, but kept thrusting the dildo into herself. "Screw yourself with that dildo faster!" Jon ordered as he pumped his hips even faster and harder as Christa groaned and pushed the dildo in faster. Both groaned in unison and kept going for a minute until Jon yelled "STOP!" and pulled away.

A trail of saliva came out of Christa's mouth as Jon pulled out of it. Her pussy soaked and aching, she stared at Jon with lustful eyes. She eyed down at his cock, which was red and swollen and pre cum leaked out of it. If he didn't have that ring on, he would've exploded right about now. But it wouldn't be long until he did.

With a growl, Christa grabbed a hold of Jon and pushed him back down on the bed. She kissed up his cock a few times before putting it between her breast and moving it up and down between them.

"Oh baby!" Jon moaned, looking down at his girlfriend. "Another reason why I love your titties!"

"For your pleasure, baby." Christa chuckled.

"Christa, move up so your ass is facing me." Jon breathed out. Christa did as she was told and moved so they were in a 69 position. Well, sort of in a 69 position since Jon sat up a bit to avoid hurting the baby in Christa's stomach. Christa continued on with rubbing his cock between her breasts while Jon plunged his tongue into her soaking wet womanhood. "Mmm… so tasty…"

"Mmm… oh yeah…" Christa moaned, moving her hips up and down, causing Jon to go in further. Soon enough Jon ended up burying his mouth inside of her, eating her out. "Oh god, Jon! Yes!" She screamed, rubbing his cock faster. Then Christa suddenly stopped, and she slowly and carefully slipped of Jon's cock ring and threw it on the floor. She gave a long lick on a vein that was showing, which caused Jon to give out a long moan. Christa then sat up and turned the other direction facing Jon.

"Jon… I need you inside of me now!" Christa growled with lust.

"Then you will get me inside of you!" Jon growled before thrusting his hips up and shoving his cock inside of her.

"OH FUCK THE HELL YES!" Christa screamed, riding on his cock as hard as she could.

"OH YEAH!" Jon screamed, thrusting his hips up rapidly into her.

"FEELS SO GOOD…!" Christa moaned.

The sexual tension in the room continued to get higher and higher as the two were nearing their orgasms. Christa kept on riding as well as bouncing up and down and it seemed as if Jon couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Christa…! I'm…. ah…! I'm going to cum…!" Jon shouted.

"Ah… me too, Jon…! Me too…!" Christa shouted back.

"Let's… let's cum together!" Jon groaned.

"Oh yeah…" Christa moaned.

After a few more thrusts, the two did eventually climax together with Christa pushing her pussy down and Jon arching his hips off the bed. The couple screamed as they released and settled down as they finished.

"Oh my god…!" Christa panted, rolling over next to Jon. She laid her head against his chest, feeling his heart thumping. She looked up at him, "Oh my god…"

"Damn girl…" Jon panted.

"That felt good…" Christa said, chuckling a bit.

"Best birthday ever?" Jon asked.

Christa smiled, "Yeah. Best birthday ever."

They stayed silent for what seemed like a minute, then at the same time they looked at each other, smirked, and said, "Next round!". They began making out once again.

* * *

Two hours later, the entire bedroom was littered with different objects; mostly sex toys. The cock ring and metal dildo, a green vibrator, a black double-ended strap-on, a mouth gag, two butt plugs, black anal beads, there were even two pairs of handcuffs! Lustful moans and pants were coming from under the comforter on Christa's bed. Fast movement was also seen on the service. Jon and Christa were underneath the comforter going at it. After a scream heard from Christa and grunts heard from Jon, the two emerged from the comforter, their hair completely messed up and sweat soaking on their foreheads.

Jon hugged Christa as they caught their breath. Then they laid on top of the bed on their backs.

"Wow, what a birthday!" Christa breathed. "This really is my best birthday ever!" She lowered her voice, "I think it's time to call it a night. I am completely out of energy."

"I agree, so am I." Jon agreed.

Christa turned to face Jon, "I'm glad that I spent my birthday with you. The love of my life."

"And I am so glad that I spent it with you." Jon said before kissing Christa. They reluctantly pulled away before Jon whispered, "Good night, Christa."

"Good night, Jon." Christa whispered. They got under their comforter and went to sleep for the night.

* * *

Five days later after Raw and Smackdown, Jon was back with Christa at Rapid City to help her pack so they could move in to their new house. Since her birthday, Christa told her friends and family about her moving to Cincinnati with Jon. Well, she told everyone except her older brother, who for some reason didn't know about it.

Speaking of him, Curtis pulled up in front of Christa's house. He was confused when he saw a moving truck parked out in front. He walked out of his car and towards the door of the house, knocking on it.

"Door's unlocked! Come in!" Christa called from inside.

Curtis opened the door and walked into her house. He looked surprised as he saw boxes all over the house. The house was almost empty already.

Christa walked in carrying a small box and saw Curtis, "Oh hey, Curt!" She greeted.

"What's this, Christa?" Curtis asked. "Are you moving?"

"You didn't hear about this? I told Mom and Dad this." Christa asked as Curtis responded with a head shake. "I'm moving to Cincinnati with Jon. He bought me a house for my birthday and he wants us to live together."

"Christa, you two have been together for only a month. Don't you think moving in with him is a little too… soon?" Curtis asked.

Christa looked at him with a weird look. "So?"

"I just think it's too soon for you to move in with him." Curtis said.

Christa continued to stare at him and gave him the same question. "So?"

Curtis sighed and got to the point, "I don't trust Jon, Christa. Not at all."

"And why is that?" Christa asked.

"I know guys like him." Curtis said. "He's not normal, Christa. You shouldn't be with anybody like him."

"Oh and my other boyfriends were normal?" Christa got offended by that comment. "You didn't say that about my exes."

"He's not normal. I don't think you're safe being with him." Curtis said.

"Curtis, he is different, but I like different." Christa spoke up. "The so-called "normal" is boring. And in case you haven't seen it, Jon really does love me and I really love him! You say I'm not safe with him? Get the wool out of your eyes! Sure, me moving in with him after only a month may be early, but we are not a "normal" couple, we are our own couple! We are going to do whatever we want as long as we are happy! And I am happy!"

Curtis was about to respond when Jon walked in, holding three boxes stacked on top of each other. He seemed to struggle a bit holding them, but he set them down on the floor once he got in the room.

"Hey babe." He walked over and kissed her cheek. "Everything okay here?"

"Yeah, my brother and I are just talking." Christa said, eying over at Curtis.

"Yeah, we were just talking." Curtis said in a low tone, giving a slight glare at Jon. He then turned around and walked out of the house.

"Is he okay?" Jon asked.

"He was just being a jerk." Christa sighed. "He said our relationship isn't normal and you're not normal."

"Who cares? We are who we are and it's what matters." Jon said, wrapping her into a hug. "And what also matters is that we make each other happy."

"So true." Christa smiled before kissing Jon. They held the kiss in for a few seconds before breaking it. "Come on, let's get these boxes into the truck."

An hour later, the two had everything packed into the moving truck, Christa dropped off her key at her landlord's, and they headed off to their new home together in Cincinnati.

* * *

Hours later at their new house, Jon and Christa were finished after a long day of driving and getting everything into the house once they got there. There were still a few boxes that were not unpacked, but they were going to get to them eventually; most of those things were what Jon packed from his old place. Jon laid down on the couch while Christa just ordered pizza, since it was almost eleven at night and she didn't feel like making anything. Fangy was on top of Jon's chest, purring softly as Jon lightly stroked him.

"You are really lucky to get Christa as your owner. She is a great girl." Jon said to Fangy. Fangy let out a small meow as he stretched out his paw on Jon's chin. The blue eyed wrestler chuckled, "You're a cute little rascal."

"Pizza's here!" Christa called out, walking into the living room with the pizza box along with two plates and two bottles of Pepsi.

"About time! I'm starving!" Jon sat up and gently picked up Fangy and set him down on the floor. They each grabbed a slice of pizza and ate. As they ate, Jon kept looking at Christa.

"What?" Christa giggled. "What are you looking at me for?"

"I just can't believe I'm lucky enough to have a girl like you." Jon said, finishing up his pizza.

"I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have a guy like you." Christa said. "Even after just a month, we've learned a lot about each other."

Jon pulled Christa into a hug and laid down on the couch with her. "I didn't think in just one month, we'd be this close."

"Everyone will say it's not what a normal couple should do, but we're not "normal"." Christa said.

"And we're keeping it that way because we can do whatever we want." Jon smiled. He then sat up with Christa. "Let's head to bed for the night."

Christa yawned, "Yeah, I'm feeling sleepy after our long day."

Christa put the leftover pizza away before she and Jon headed into their new bedroom and went to sleep.

* * *

Wow, what an eventful birthday, huh? And oh boy, it seems Christa's older brother doesn't approve of her relationship with Dean. But do you think Christa told him right?

My plan is to have at least ONE more chapter after this. We'll see though. :)


	7. Brother Trouble

Another chapter for this story! And some pretty serious stuff in this one! Let's see what happens here.

Warning: Implied sex at the end!

Christa and Curtis belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Brother Trouble**

_Monday, September 22__nd__, 2014_

Four months together and Jon and Christa were still going strong. Their love for each other was still there and even though the idea of Christa moving in with Jon that early seemed a little risky to her family, Christa's family eventually warmed up to Jon and saw he meant his love for Christa. Even her father, who was always a bit unsure about the guys Christa dated, admitted he's never seen Christa this happy. Everyone in Christa's family began to like Jon.

Well, all except Curtis. He still did not trust Jon, in fact he thought Jon was tricking his whole family into thinking he did love Christa. But Curtis _just knew _that those two would not stay together.

Anyway, it was five minutes before the start of the night's Monday Night Raw episode as Jon and Christa sat on the bench in the locker room making out. Christa sat on Jon's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck and Jon ran his hands through her hair. They eventually stopped their kissing, slowly releasing it.

"Thanks for that pre show kiss." Jon said with a smile.

"No problem." Christa smiled back. They stood up and she helped Jon straighten out his black tank and grey jacket. "Show's going to start. Go out there and look sexy for me."

"I will, babe." Jon said. He gave Christa a quick kiss before heading out. "Love you!"

Christa sat back down and waited for the show to start. It was now two minutes before show time. But as she sat down, she thought she spotted someone familiar walking past the locker room. She peeked out of the doorway… and saw Curtis walking down the hall!

"What's he doing here?!" Christa asked herself. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and dialed Curtis's number. He answered after two rings.

"_Hello?"_

"Curtis! I just saw you pass by the locker room!" Christa said. "What are you doing here?"

"_That is none of your business, Christa." _Curtis answered.

"None of my business?" Christa nearly shouted into the phone. "You're a TNA wrestler! You're not supposed to be anywhere NEAR a WWE event!"

"_You and Sarah came here a lot when you were in TNA!" _Curtis pointed out.

"Let me rephrase that." Christa said. "You're not supposed to be anywhere near a WWE event UNLESS you got permission to do so. Did you get permission to come here?"

There was a long pause before Curtis responded with, _"I won't be here for long, they won't even know I was here. Just stay in your locker room."_

"Curt-" Christa went to say something but then… _Click! _He hung up. _"Shit!" _She thought. _"He didn't get permission to be here and he told me to stay in here…" _A thought clicked into her head and her eyes widened. _"He's going to cause trouble with Jon!" _

She looked on the TV and saw the opening segment was almost ending with Jon chasing Colby (Seth Rollins) out of the ring and Colby escaping. Christa ran out of the room as fast as she could; she needed to get to Jon before Curtis did and warn him. But a minute later as she turned the corner of the hall…

"Good! There you are!" Curtis's voice was heard. Christa sighed as she knew she was too late.

"Curtis! What are you doing here?" Jon asked.

"I need to have a few words with you." Curtis said in a cold tone. At that moment, Christa who was hiding behind the wall, quietly took out her cell phone and began recording. "Stop it with the trick, Good."

"Trick? What do you mean?" Jon asked.

"Don't play dumb with me." Curtis said. "You're tricking everyone into believing you really do love Christa!"

"It's not-" Jon began to say.

"Don't give me that "It's not a trick" crap!" Curtis interrupted. "I know guys like you and all you guys care about is messing around with different women! You may have fooled my entire family, all except me! I'm not falling for it!"

"Curtis-" Jon tried talking again, but Curtis interrupted again.

"Guys like you always make people think they are in love with someone, but then something like a pregnancy happens and that guy leaves and pretends that girl never existed! I bet- no no, I KNOW that as soon as Christa goes into labor with that baby, you'll be long gone and she'll never see you again!"

"Will you just listen-" Jon once again tried to speak.

Curtis shouted, "Admit it, Good! You are not really in love with Christa! You're just with her for the pleasure! The pleasure of messing around with a girl, and then leaving her just when she thinks you have something good between you! Admit it now, leave her now, and her heart won't be as broken!"

"Curtis! Just listen to-"

**SLAP!**

Christa silently gasped as she saw her brother slap her boyfriend in the face. Jon rubbed his cheek as Curtis looked at him angrily.

"Come on, Jon! Hit me back!" Curtis shouted. "Guys like you hit guys back! I know you want to!" Jon however just turned his head to look at Curtis, and stood there staring at him. Curtis got confused at this. "Aren't you going to hit me?"

Jon shook his head, "I'm not going to hit you because you are my girlfriend's brother. I am not going to hit a family member of someone I love."

Curtis rolled his eyes, "I still don't trust you, Good. Unless you can prove to me you really do love my sister, which you can't because you don't, I will never trust you. Ever." He then turned his heel and walked away. Right when he turned away, Christa stopped the recording on her phone.

"What's with him?" Jon asked. He looked over and saw Christa. "Christa! Were you there the whole time?"

Christa nodded, "I was and I heard everything he said and I saw what he did."

Jon sighed, "What do I need to do to prove my loyalty to you, Christa? What do I need to do?"

"You've done everything to show it." Christa said. "And everyone else in my family sees it except him. I have no clue what's going on with him."

Jon walked over and hugged Christa, "He'll eventually warm up to me. Let's not worry about it."

"You're right." Christa nodded. "It's just taking him some time."

"Especially with the problems with your exes." Jon said.

"That's probably why." Christa said.

"It'll be okay." Jon hugged Christa more as they went back to the locker room.

* * *

Five days later, Jon and Christa were back at their house in Cincinnati. Christa was currently sitting on the couch watching TV wearing nothing but her black bra and panties. Jon joined her in only his red boxers. He sat down with her and she placed her head on his bare chest.

"I like walking around our house in my underwear." Jon chuckled.

"So do I." Christa agreed with a giggle.

"You know what would be hot?" Jon started. "We should walk around our house completely naked."

Christa chuckled, "We may need to wait until after I have the baby to do that." She then started to blush.

"What are you thinking about?" Jon noticed Christa's blush.

"Oh nothing." Christa said with a grin. "I'm just getting turned on by the thought of you walking around the house naked."

"Ah…" Jon said, slowly moving the strap of Christa's bra down. "Funny, because I'm getting turned on by the thought of you being naked." He grabbed the remote and turned off the TV before kissing Christa on the lips. He pulled her closer and kept the kiss in for a good few seconds before trailing his lips to her exposed shoulder. He kissed and licked on it, moving up to her neck and chin. Christa giggled as Jon was loving on her. Jon made it back up to her lips and licked them, then he kept his tongue out and inserted it into Christa's mouth. Christa returned it instantly and grabbed handfuls of his hair as she kissed him.

But just as the kiss was about to get even more headed, a voice was heard outside of the house.

"Christa!"

The kissing instantly stopped and Christa's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. She went over to the window and peeked her head out for a second to see who it was.

"Shit! It's Rob!" Christa shouted.

"What?!" Jon stood up from the couch. "What the hell is he doing here and how does he know you're here?!"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out!" Christa rushed with Jon into their bedroom and quickly got dressed.

As Christa was headed to the front door Jon called out, "I'll meet you out there!" and ran towards the back door. Christa slowly opened the door and walked out. She really was not happy to see Rob.

"There you are, Christa!" Rob said. The sound of his voiced sounded like he was glad to see her.

"What are you doing here, Rob?" Christa asked, but she stopped him. "No wait, how did you know I was here?"

"That is not important right now, Christa." Rob answered. "What is important right now is… that I'm sorry of how I treated you. I keep thinking about that night of how I walked off and I said those things to you. Yes I was angry, but I didn't mean those words I said about you being stupid. I thought how hurt you felt and I want to say that I am sorry. Will you forgive me and go out with me again?"

Christa listened to Rob's every word, and she didn't buy it one bit. She just stood there with her arms crossed, staring at him with a look that read "Seriously?".

"Really, Rob? Really? Do you really think I'm going to believe that bullshit?" Christa asked. "If you were really sorry about what happened with us, you would've apologized sooner. We broke up almost four months ago and you are just NOW apologizing to me?! I can tell this is not a sincere apology."

"Christa-" Rob tried to speak.

"What about those words you said to me that night?" Christa reminded him. "You told me you've been holding in those words for a long time! Those words really hurt me, Rob! They hurt! And now after you said those things to me, you want me back?"

"Love, please…" Rob said, trying to put his hand on her cheek.

"Don't call me love! I am not with you anymore!" Christa swat his hand away. She looked over and saw Jon sneaking up behind Rob with a baseball bat. "Besides, I'm with a better man and he's more of a man than you ever will be! Even if you were telling the truth, I still wouldn't go back to you! This conversation is over! Oh, but one more thing…"

Christa grinned as she walked back a little. Rob looked at her confused when all of a sudden… **WHACK!** Jon hit him in the back of the head with the baseball bat. Right on contact, Rob fell to the ground. Jon moved his boot on Rob to see if he was out; he was out cold.

"That worked." Jon said with a chuckle.

Christa looked down at her knocked out ex, then back to her boyfriend, "Should we take him to the hospital?"

"I'll call 911, and we'll act like we've never seen him before." Jon said taking out his cell phone and dialed 911. "Hello 911 emergency. My girlfriend and I just found a man unconscious on our front yard." He gave the operator on the phone the address of the house and hung up. "They'll be here shortly. I better hide this baseball bat." He ran back into the house and put away the bat.

* * *

The ambulance arrived at the house five minutes later and took Rob to the hospital with Jon and Christa following behind. The couple waited in the waiting room for a few minutes before the doctor came out to give them the news.

"Everything okay with that man?" Jon asked, still pretending they didn't know who he was.

"Mr. Terry is fine, he's awake now and he has a slight concussion, should be better in two or three days." The doctor said. "He doesn't remember how he got knocked out, but all he remembers is talking to his ex-girlfriend and he got knocked out."

"I wonder why he and his ex were on our lawn." Christa said. "Was he drunk?"

"We didn't find any alcohol in his system." The doctor said. "You two go ahead and head back home, we'll make sure he gets out safe. Thank you for calling us about this."

"No problem, doc." Jon grinned as the doctor walked away. When the doctor was out of sight, Jon walked over to the nurse behind the counter, "Excuse me, but where is Mr. Robert Terry's room? I need to speak with him."

"I'm sorry, sir, but visiting hours are over." The nurse said with a blank expression. "Plus I think Mr. Terry is resting right now."

"The doctor told us he was awake. I just need to talk to him for a few minutes." Jon said.

"I said visiting hours are over." The nurse repeated in an annoyed tone.

Jon sighed, but then an idea popped into his head. He reached into his wallet and held out a twenty dollar bill to the nurse. "How about some extra pay if you let me in?" He asked.

The nurse looked up and him and saw the bill, "Bribing will not make me let you in. I'm sorry." She said.

Okay, twenty dollars didn't work, but he really needed to talk to Rob. So he took out three more twenty dollar bills and handed it to the nurse. "How about now?" He asked.

"Sir, no matter how much money you offer to give me, I will not let you in! Visiting hours are over!" The nurse shouted, quiet enough for only Jon to hear.

"_Stubborn huh?" _Jon thought. He leaned against the counter and spoke enough only for the nurse to here. "Listen you, that man I need to see is my girlfriend's ex and he tried getting back with her earlier and she didn't want to go back with him! I just want to go in there for five minutes and ask why he did what he did! If you do not let me talk to him, I will make sure you are fired from your job! I'm not even kidding!"

Jon's threatening words made the nurse stare at him with wide eyes. She sighed and said, "He's room number seventy."

"Thank you." Jon thanked, back to his polite attitude. He started to head down the hall towards Rob's room. Christa followed him when she saw where he was going.

"What are you doing?" Christa asked.

"I'm going to ask Rob a few questions." Jon said.

"Are you sure?" Christa asked. "What if he knows who you are?"

"I'll make sure the room is dark so he doesn't see my face." Jon assured before giving Christa a small kiss. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

Jon made it to room seventy and slowly opened the door. The room was pitch black and he saw Rob laying there on the bed. He slid into the room and closed the door.

"Who's there?" Rob asked. Luckily it was so dark in the room Rob could not see Jon's face.

"Relax, Mr. Terry. I'm just here to ask a few questions." Jon said. "First off, do you know two people by the names of Christa Sullivan and Jon Good?"

"Well Christa is my ex-girlfriend and I think that Jon guy is her new boyfriend, although I've never seen or met him." Rob answered. "Who are you?"

"Let's just say I'm a friend." Jon said. "Now I was driving around when I saw you on the lawn of Jon and Christa's house. What were you doing there? Where you there to get back with Christa?"

"Actually, no I wasn't." Rob answered. His answer sounded truthful.

"Then if you weren't there to get back with her, what were you doing there?" Jon asked. "And I want the whole truth. One lie and you're dead, got it?"

Jon heard Rob gulp, then Rob answered, "I was there… to frame her. You see, her brother Curtis doesn't trust Jon at all and last Monday night he was at WWE Raw. Curtis had a plan to break up the two and that was to slap Jon and have Jon slap back to make people believe Jon was really a violent guy. Then Curtis would sneak into the locker room Christa was at, turn off the light, attack her, and point the blame on Jon to make Christa believe he hurt her."

Jon was surprised and even angry at Rob's words. Curtis, Christa's own brother, was threatening to hurt her so he could make her believe Jon hit her? All so they could break up? "That true?" He asked.

"Yes, it's true." Rob said, no hint of lie in his words. "However, that plan backfired when Jon didn't slap Curtis back and surprisingly refused to and the other part of it failed when he went to the locker room and saw Christa wasn't in there. And he had to get out of that arena fast before anyone saw him since he's a TNA wrestler like I am." Rob took a deep breath and continued. "But Curtis had a Plan B. He asked me during a wrestling show if I could help him out and I agreed to do it. The plan was for me to talk to Christa and to have us hug or kiss while Curtis hid and took a picture. He would use that picture to frame Christa and make Jon believe Christa was cheating on him with me."

"Wait, Curtis was there?" Jon asked.

"He was hiding behind a tree, ready to take the shot when I either hugged or kissed her." Rob answered. "But apparently, that plan failed as well, although I don't remember how. All I remember is Christa telling me she wasn't going back with me, I feel this huge pain in my head, and I black out."

Jon nodded, getting almost everything he needed. He just needed one more thing, "Is Curtis still here in town and if he is, where is he at?"

"I think he's at the hotel right now, at the Hampton Inn." Rob answered.

"Thank you, Mr. Terry." Jon thanked. "You can continue resting. I'll leave now." He walked over to the door and was about to walk out, but as he opened the door, he saw Rob turn his head and close his eyes. Sneaking quietly, Jon took Rob's cell phone off the table, found Curtis's number, and sent him a text. He blocked Curtis's number, set the phone back down and snuck out of the room.

"How'd it go?" Christa asked once she saw Jon.

Jon told Christa everything Rob told him and by the time that was finished, Christa was in shock.

"Curtis, my own brother, would try to break us up?" Christa asked. She then sighed, "Man, I didn't think he'd go THAT low."

"He's still here in town, and I have a plan." Jon said. "I used Rob's phone to text him and told him to meet "Rob" at the park in an hour. Before we go there, we need all black clothes including gloves, masks to cover our faces, and voice modifiers. Oh, and do you still have that recording of what Curtis did to me backstage on Raw?"

Christa took out her phone, "I still have it."

Jon smirked evilly, "Good, because we're going to need it. Come on."

* * *

Curtis sat on the park bench waiting for Rob to show up. He received a text from him to meet him at the park in an hour… that was an hour and twenty-five minutes ago. Curtis arrived there ten minutes early and he was sitting there for nearly a half an hour. He tried texting Rob, but it said he couldn't send messages to that number. It was almost eleven at night and Curtis was getting impatient. Finally he sighed, stood up from the bench, and took the five minute walk back to his rental car.

"_Rob said he was going to be here. Why wasn't he here?"_ Curtis asked himself. He made it to his car and opened the door to go inside. But he was suspicious when he saw the door was unlocked. He sat in his chair and as soon as he did, an arm wrapped around him. Curtis instantly began to panic.

"Calm down, Curtis Sullivan. We're not going to hurt you."

Two people were in the backseat of Curtis's car. Both of them wore all black; black shirts, black gloves, black pants, even black ski masks to cover their faces. Those two people were Jon and Christa, but there were voice modifiers inside their masks so their voices were distorted.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Curtis asked, a little scared.

"We're friends of a certain Jon Good, the boyfriend of your sister." Christa said. "And before you think it, he did not send us after you, we're doing this for him and for your sister."

"The reason Rob didn't arrive here is because he's in the hospital after he got knocked unconscious earlier." Jon said. "While there, I went into his room and asked him some questions. He spilled the beans and told me you were trying to break Jon and Christa up. Is that true?"

"Rob…" Curtis groaned, then he answered with a sigh, "Yes, it's true. I was trying to break them up."

"We've been hearing that you do not trust Jon, at all." Jon said.

"It's true, I do not trust him." Curtis said. "I really do not think he is in love with Christa and he's just tricking all of us in our family."

"Have you even given Jon a chance? Have you see how happy your sister has been since being with him?" Christa asked.

"Well no… but I just can't trust him! Not after what her previous exes did to her! He's probably going to end up like one of them!" Curtis shouted.

Jon nodded over to Christa before he talked back to Curtis, "Curtis, you need to give him a chance. Your father even said he's never seen Christa that happy."

"Until I see actual proof he REALLY loves her, I'll never trust him!" Curtis yelled.

Both Jon and Christa rolled their eyes. Christa moved her phone in front of Curtis, "Curtis, you really need to give Jon a chance in order for him to show you proof."

"And guess what happens if you don't?" Jon said.

"What?" Curtis asked.

Christa turned on her phone and revealed the video of Curtis's backstage confrontation with Jon, including the slap. Curtis's eyes widened seeing the video.

"How… how did you get that?" Curtis asked.

"I was in the arena that night backstage when I saw this happening, and I didn't hesitate to take out my phone and record it." Christa said. "Something told me I would have to, and I guess I know why."

"We would call the police on you for this, but we'll let you go since we know you have a wife and children at home." Jon said.

"If TNA sees this video, I'm out of the job…" Curtis whispered.

"And that's what will happen if you do not agree to give Jon a chance." Jon said. "If you do not agree to do that, my friend here will put the video up to the public and show everyone what you did. Not only will your bosses down in TNA see this video and you'll lose your job due to going to the rival company without permission, but you may also be sent to jail for assaulting another person."

"You wouldn't dare!" Curtis shouted.

"Oh don't think we will?" Jon chuckled, nodding to Christa. "Publish it."

Christa pretended she was about to upload the video somewhere, but Curtis stopped her, "All right! All right! …I'll give him a chance."

"You promise not to try and break them up again?" Christa asked.

Curtis nodded, "I promise I will not."

"You better not because if you do, this video is going up on the internet." Jon said. There was a long silence in the car before Jon said, "I think our work here is done."

Curtis didn't say another word as Jon and Christa got out of the car. Once they were out Curtis drove off and when he was out of sight, the couple took off their masks.

"That went easier than I thought." Christa smiled.

"It's not done yet. We'll need to make sure he keeps his promise." Jon said. He held onto Christa's hand as they walked back to their house.

* * *

Back at the house, the two walked inside and almost as soon as they reached their bedroom, Christa's cell phone went off. She picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Christa, it's Curtis." _Curtis greeted on the other line._ "Can you put the phone on speaker? I want both you and Jon to hear this."_

"Um… okay?" Christa pretended not to know what he was talking about and put the phone on speaker. "Okay, what do you need to say?"

"_I just wanted to say that I apologize for my recent actions against you and Jon." _Curtis said. _"I thought about it and… I realized that I was being a complete jerk. Christa, you are happy with him and I should be grateful for that. Jon is happy with you too."_

"Thanks for the apology, Curt. But why the sudden change?" Christa asked.

"_Let's just say I thought about my actions. I really am sorry, to both of you." _Curtis apologized.

"Well, we accept your apology Curt. Right Jon?" Christa asked.

"Yep, as long as you don't do what you did again." Jon said.

"_I won't, I promise. I'll leave you two alone now."_

"Okay. Bye Curtis!" Christa said.

"_Bye." _Curtis said before hanging up.

"SUCCESS!" Christa threw her arms in the air and hugged Jon as she hung up.

"Told you it would work, especially if he didn't know it was us." Jon said.

"You are a genius, Jon." Christa smiled.

"I know I am, babe." Jon smiled. His smile then turned to a smirk. "Hey Christa. This is considered a victory for us. Why don't we have a victory celebration?"

Christa caught on instantly, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Jon's smirk got bigger as he pushed her down on the bed and got on top of her, "I think I am. I'll help you get in the mood."

Christa smirked back and said in a sexy voice, "I'm already getting in the mood."

Jon chuckled before he leaned in and kissed Christa with a passionate french kiss. Shortly after the kiss started their shirts and pants were thrown off and their celebration began.

* * *

Holy crap, Curtis! And Rob too! But at least they got what they deserved. Now Christa and Dean don't have to worry.

Okay guys, there will be another chapter after this one and it will be THE LAST ONE! I'm serious this time! Next chapter will be the last one for this story.


End file.
